naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kekkei Genkai
Kekkei genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. However, kekkei genkai can be given to others. Dōjutsu, or other kekkei genkai isolated to a single organ, can be transplanted into the body of another, as was done with transferring Obito's Sharingan to Kakashi. Use of these organs requires much more chakra than someone born with the kekkei genkai. Chakra elements can also be passed down to people outside of the clan, such as Yamato being subjected to DNA re-modification by Orochimaruwho wanted to acquire the Wood Release kekkei genkai. However, Yamato's skill in using it is not nearly as powerful as the originator: Hashirama Senju, and the risk of such process was that Yamato was the only one of the sixty test subjects to survive.[1][2] Although kekkei genkai are usually genetically shared within a specific clan, sometimes it is unique to one person alone, and that even family relatives do not share it, such as the Wood Release and Shikotsumyaku. Yet other kekkei genkai seem to appear in individuals with no known relation, such as the Lava Release, which has appeared in ninja from Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure, while Magnet Release, which has appeared in ninja from both Kumogakure and Sunagakure. There is an advanced variant of kekkei genkai known as kekkei tōta, which is a combination of three different nature transformations. List of Kekkei Genkai Blaze Release Main article: Blaze Release Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton; Viz "Inferno Style") is an advanced chakra nature. Sasuke Uchiha uses this technique when manipulating the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. C states that Sasuke manipulates the flames with his right Mangekyō Sharingan whereas he casts Amaterasu with his left.[3] Boil Release Main article: Boil Release Boil Release (沸遁, Futton; Viz "Vapour Style") is one of the two advanced nature kekkei genkai ofMei Terumī and is made up of techniques that combine fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapour capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity. Byakugan Main article: Byakugan''The '''Byakugan' (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is thedōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and theRinnegan.[4] Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless, white eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use the kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all.The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra.[5] Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion.[6][7] The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens,[8] differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight.[9] The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. In Part I, Neji Hyūgawas able to see an area of 50 metres,[6][7] but he later increases his visual range to at least 800 metres,[10] whileHinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km.[11] However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four.[12] Crystal Release Main article: Crystal Release The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton; English TV "Crystal Style") is a rare and specialised field ofelemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Dark Release Main article: Dark Release The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton; Viz "Shade Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Dust Release Main article: Dust Release Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton; Viz "Particle Style") is an advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, which is created through simultaneous use of the earth, wind, and firenatures. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. Explosion Release Main article: Explosion Release Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton) is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai. This chakra nature seems to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat, allowing them to cause explosions in objects they come into contact with. Ice Release Main article: Ice Release Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton; Viz "Haku's Secret Arts of Water", English TV "Ice Style") is the advancednature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakrato create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically effect their body. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Lava Release Main article: Lava Release Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton; Viz "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. Magnet Release Main article: Magnet Release Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton) is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object. It is unknown where it originates from but both Sunagakure and Kumogakure possessed users of this kekkei genkai in the past.[13] Mangekyō Sharingan Main article: Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan has the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox,[14][15] a feat onlyMadara and Obito Uchiha have displayed thus far.[16][17] It also grants them access to other powerful techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels. Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Ranmaru's Kekkei GenkaiRanmaru possessed a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which, when activated, causes his eyes to glow red in colour. It grants him abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other dōjutsu such as the Byakugan which his own dōjutsu has been likened to.This dōjutsu grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu, and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. With his kekkei genkai, Ranmaru has the ability to see and hear things from long distances. With this ability, Ranmaru was able penetrate the walls of his shack to view the outside world. Although the range of his kekkei genkai is similar to the range of the Byakugan, it actually has the ability to counter and negate that trait. His abilities also allow him to perform irresistible genjutsu, which can fool even the all-seeing Byakugan. Ranmaru's vision also lets him locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's chakra. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present. Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai The kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows them to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories. Rinnegan Main article: Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Eye") is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques").[18] It is characterised by its ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae.It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu.[19] It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness.[20] The Rinnegan allows the user to use theSix Paths Technique.[21] Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai This unnamed kekkei genkai apparently allows the user to perform Reincarnation Ninjutsu as it allowed Ryūzetsu to perform the Dragon Life Reincarnation technique. It was seen only in Naruto 5: Blood Prison and Ryūzetsu was the only known user. Other details, such as whether it was common or rare and whether any other technique could be performed using it, are unknown. Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's unnamed kekkei genkai gives them the unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. The two brothers usually use this ability to share the same body but can also use it to merge with the bodies of others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When Sakon is in need of assistance, Ukon can bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in blocking or attacking. Ukon's arms and legs can emerge from those of Sakon's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. Scorch Release Main article: Scorch Release Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton) is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai. This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. Sharingan Main article: Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is adōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan.[22] It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.[23] The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user.[24] The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼,Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan).[25] The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.[26] They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. Sharingan ancestor Main article: Sharingan ancestor Shikotsumyaku Main article: Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku (屍骨脈; Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse", Meaning (Viz) "Macabre Bone Pulse") is the kekkei genkai of the extinct Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking.[27] The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even prior to his clan being eradicated. Steel Release Main article: Steel Release The Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton; Viz "Steel Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. Storm Release Main article: Storm Release Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style or Storm Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkaithat combines lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Swift Release Main article: Swift Release The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Wood Release Main article: Wood Release Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton; English TV "Wood Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkaiformed through simultaneous use of earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees.[28] This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or evenflowering plants.[29] Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Inspiration The concept of special ninja techniques limited by bloodline inheritance may have been inspired in part by the works of Futaro Yamada, which strongly influenced later depictions of ninja in fiction. In particular, The Kōga Ninja Scrolls(甲賀忍法帖, Kōga Ninpōchō), published in 1959, featured a pair of warring ninja clans that, through selective breeding, had produced ninja with a variety of deformities, mutations, and special abilities, even dōjutsu. Category:Canon